1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to double cardan universal joints, specifically double cardan constant velocity close coupled wide turn angle universal joints.
2. Prior Art
In conventional joints of this type, the total angle of turn is limited relative to the distance between the pivot centers of the yokes and the radial space required for the rotation of the yokes. This is necessary as the driving and driven yokes are normally in alignment and move toward one another during turns and or articulation.
Some attempts have been made to remedy this situation as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,666,308 to Bouchard (1954), and 3,385,081 to Wier (1968). In those joints either the diameter and or length had to be increased thereby limiting the applications.